


Stille Wasser

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, First Meetings, Harlequin, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beim Ausflug zu Strand ertrinkt Rodney fast. Der heiße Rettungsschwimmer John rettet ihn und empfiehlt Nichtschwimmer Rodney Schwimmunterricht für Erwachsene. Was für ein Zufall, dass John nebenbei Privatstunden als Schwimmlehrer gibt. Rodney entschließt sich Johns Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen – und los gehts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Wasser

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/AseNTrf.jpg)

 

Rodney McKay hasste den Strand. Es war sandig, ständig wehte ihm der Wind diese nervigen kleinen Körner zwischen seine Papiere und, was noch viel schlimmer war, auf seinen Laptop, den er neben sich aufgebaut hatte. Vorsichtshalber würde er gleich wenn er nach Hause kam eine Datensicherung vornehmen, denn man wusste ja nie, wie gut dieses billige Gerät seines neuesten Arbeitgebers die ständigen Witterungseinflüsse von Sand und Spritzwasser verkraftete.

Rodney hatte gerade zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal den Sand von seinen Plänen geschüttelt, als mit voller Wucht ein Volleyball neben ihm im Sand landete und seine ganze mühevolle Arbeit des Sandentfernens zunichte machte.

“Gott verdammt, kann man hier denn nicht mal in Ruhe für ein paar Stunden arbeiten?” schimpfte Rodney laut.

Eigentlich hatte er darauf keine Antwort erwartet. Als dann aber doch eine kam, blinzelte er irritiert aus dem Schatten seines Sonnenschirmes in die Sonne. “Das hier ist der Santa Monica Beach und kein Büro, Buddy“, erklang es mit texanischem Slang aus Richtung Meer.

“Ach nee, was Sie nicht sagen. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht vermutet. Aber ich glaube, der viele Sand hätte mich schon irgendwann drauf gebracht.” Sarkasmus war seine beste Waffe, wusste Rodney. Damit würde er diesen Beachboy ganz schnell wieder loswerden.

“Ich sag ja nur, dass Sie vielleicht in Ihrem schnieken Büro besser aufgehoben wären als hier am Strand, wo Kinder spielen.” kam es leicht eingeschnappt zurück.

Als sich Rodneys Augen an die Helligkeit außerhalb seines schattigen Bereiches gewöhnt hatten, konnte er einen athletisch gebauten, sonnengebräunten Mann erkennen, der ihn spöttisch anblickte.

“Wenn ich ein”, und dabei malte er imaginäre Gänsefüßchen in die Luft “schniekes Büro besitzen würde und nicht noch auf meine 6-jährige Nichte aufpassen müsste, würde ich garantiert dort sein. Das können Sie mir glauben.” Entnervt schüttelte Rodney erneut Sand von seinen Papieren und pustete kräftig über die Tastaturen des Laptops. “Aber wie es das Schicksal will, musste ich kurzfristig mein Büro in ein Kinderzimmer ummodeln und meinem derzeitigen Arbeitgeber scheint es nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, mir eines zur Verfügung zu stellen, geschweige denn ein Kindermädchen.”

“Hey, hey, so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen.” Der Beachboy beugte sich vor, um den Ball unter dem Sonnenschirm hervorzuholen. Dabei schien er einen Blick auf den Laptop zu erhaschen, denn er kurz darauf ließ er sich neben Rodney in den Sand plumpsen und meinte schließlich, „Interessante Arbeit, die Sie da haben.““

Irritiert blickte Rodney von seinen Plänen auf. “Nicht, dass es Sie was anginge. Aber ich bezweifle doch ganz stark, dass so ein sonnengebräunter Beachboy wie Sie es sind etwas davon versteht“, spuckte Rodney leicht verächtlich aus.

„Verfahren zur optischen Datenspeicherung in Schichten aus Silberoxid mittels ultrakurzer Laserpulse“, konterte der Beachboy mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Rodney auf Anhieb sympathisch fand, obwohl ihn der Kerl im Moment doch recht nervte. Der Mann streckte einen Finger aus und deutete auf eine mathematische Gleichung. „Da haben Sie einen Rechenfehler, das muss …“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn vom Wasser war der quietschende Aufschrei eines sechsjährigen Mädchens zu hören, den Rodney aus tausenden von Stimmen herausgehört hätte. Ohne auf Laptop, Pläne und andere Sachen zu achten, sprang Rodney auf die Füße und lief in Richtung Meer. Etwa 20 Meter weiter draußen konnte er seine kleine Nichte Madison erkennen, die ihre Arme wild fuchtelnd in die Höhe streckte und um Hilfe schrie.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stürzte sich Rodney in die Fluten und schaufelte sich zunächst seinen Weg durch seichteres Gewässer bis er plötzlich an eine Stelle kam, wo er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ja gar nicht schwimmen konnte. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal, er musste zu seiner Nichte.

“Maddy, halt durch, ich komme!” schrie er über den Lärm, der üblicherweise an einem viel besuchten Strand herrschte, hinweg. Wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd bewegte er sich im tiefen Wasser vorwärts und erreichte schließlich prustend und spuckend das kleine Mädchen.

“Ich hab dich, ich hab dich”, versuchte er das panische Mädchen zu beruhigen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Maddy klammerte sich mit all ihrer Macht an seinen Hals und schaffte es dabei, ihm die bitter benötigte Luftzufuhr abzudrücken.

“Maddy, nicht so fest. Ich … ich kann nicht atmen”, keuchte er hilflos. Rodney strampelte verzweifelt mit den Beinen, um Boden unter seine Füße zu bekommen, aber eine weitere Welle zog sie weiter hinaus und er konnte keinen Boden mehr unter seinen Füßen spüren. Erneut fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, dass er doch vielleicht irgendwann hätte einen Schwimmkurs besuchen sollen.

“Maddy, wir schaffen das schon. Ich muss dich nur …” wieder schwappte ihm eine Welle ins Gesicht und er spuckte Salzwasser aus. Nur ein paar Meter, dachte er, nicht weit bis du stehen kannst. Dann kommt alles in Ordnung.

Gerade als er glaubte, sein und Maddys letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen, spürte er, wie ihn kräftige Oberarme von hinten unter seine Achseln griffen und er mit seiner Nichte auf dem Bauch rückwärts gleitend in Richtung Strand gezogen wurde. Tief aufatmend schloss er seine Augen und ließ es mit sich geschehen.

Nicht lange und seine Füße schleiften über den sandigen Meeresboden. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst und er konnte nur, weiterhin Salzwasser hustend, alles mit sich geschehen lassen. Einen Moment später wurde er am Strand abgelegt und er spürte, wie sein Rücken gegen einen anderen, muskulösen Oberkörper lehnte.

Sie waren gerettet, war sein letzter konkreter Gedanke, bevor die Erschöpfung Überhand gewann und er leblos in sich zusammensackte.

***

John Sheppard, seines Zeichens Schwimmlehrer und Freizeit-StrandVolleyballer, beugte sich über den leblosen Mann in seinen Armen. Hinter sich hörte er jemanden rufen, dass eine Ambulanz bestellt wurde.

„Ist Onkel Mer okay?“ Das kleine Mädchen, das er zusammen mit diesem Mann aus dem Meer gefischt hatte, klang leicht hysterisch. Sie krabbelte eilig vom Bauch des Mannes herunter und saß nun zitternd neben dem regungslosen Mann.

„Ich glaube schon, Sweetie.“ John fasste mit seinem Zeigefinger an die Hauptschlagader des Mannes. Leicht beschleunigt, aber nicht beunruhigend. Auch die Atmung hörte sich ruhig an. Vielleicht hatte er etwas viel Wasser geschluckt, aber sterben würde er davon nicht. „Er ist nur völlig erschöpft. Deine Rettung hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.“

Vorsichtig drehte er den bewusstlosen Mann herum und brachte ihn mit ein paar geschickten Griffen in die stabile Seitenlage. Damit er nicht im Sand lag, schob er behutsam eine Hand unter den Kopf des Mannes.

John streckte über den Körper des bewusstlosen Mannes eine Hand aus, „Hi, ich bin John. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen.“

„Ich darf nicht mit fremden Männern reden.“ Das kleine Mädchen zögerte, seine Hand anzunehmen.

„Klar, verstehe ich. Aber ich möchte doch gerne wissen, wem ich gerade das Leben gerettet habe. Schließlich muss ich den netten Leuten sagen, wer da mit seinem Onkel ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden soll, wenn die Ambulanz kommt.“

„Ich bin Madison Miller. Das ist mein Onkel Mer. Er ist der Bruder von meiner Mama.“ Das kleine Mädchen, Madison wie er jetzt wusste, schien mit einem Mal sehr traurig. „Muss er jetzt auch sterben wie meine Mum und mein Dad?“

„Oh nein, keine Angst, Madison. Es geht ihm bald wieder gut. Er hat nur etwas viel Meerwasser geschluckt und hat sich sehr angestrengt, um dich zu retten“, versuchte er das Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Er muss bestimmt nur kurz im Krankenhaus bleiben, bis die Ärzte sagen können, dass es ihm wieder gut geht.“

„Er muss gar nichts“, erklang es matt. John sah erleichtert nach unten und konnte erkennen, dass “Mer” erwacht war und mit müden blauen Augen zu ihm hoch schaute.

„Hey, da sind wir ja wieder, Buddy“, stellte er grinsend fest.

“Onkel Mer, geht es dir wieder gut?” wandte sich Madison an ihren Onkel. Sie klang immer noch ein wenig traurig, was wohl kein Wunder war, da sie doch eben noch kurz vor dem Ertrinken stand. Aber kleine Kinder überstanden solche Situationen meistens besser als Erwachsene.

“Ja, ja, es geht wieder“, beruhigte sie ihr Onkel. “Auf jeden Fall so weit, dass ich nicht in ein Krankenhaus muss.” John merkte, wie ihn Mer mit intensivem Blick von unten her musterte und das Wort Krankenhaus betonte. Okay, hab’s gemerkt. Nicht in Gegenwart des Mädchens von Krankenhaus reden, dachte er.

“Dr. Rodney McKay“, stellte sich der Mann ihm vor, nachdem er sich mühsam aufgerappelt hatte. Allerdings hatte er einige Probleme, sich aufrecht zu halten und er sackte sogleich wieder in sich zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig schlüpfte John hinter ihm in den Sand und fing den erschöpften Mann auf.

Dankbar blickte McKay aus seinem Schoss zu ihm hinauf. “Haben Sie uns aus dem Wasser gefischt?”

“Jupp, Mer, hab ich.“ John konnte es sich verkneifen, den Mann mit dem Kosenamen des kleinen Mädchens anzusprechen, obwohl er doch gerade einen anderen Namen von dem Mann gehört hatte.

“Rodney, bitte. Oder McKay, aber niemals Mer.” Rodney warf seiner Nichte einen Blick zu, der andere, empfindsamere Menschen wohl verschreckt hätte, aber nicht Madison.

“Aber du heißt doch Mere….” Madison stoppte sofort, als Rodney warnend einen Zeigefinger hob. “Rodney, du heißt Rodney McKay“, kam es danach kleinlaut aus dem Mund des kleinen Mädchens.

John blickte amüsiert von einem zur anderen und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Diese Diskussion schien es wohl schon des Öfteren zwischen diesen beiden gegeben zu haben.

“Wie dem auch sei, vielen Dank für die Rettung. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wiedergutmachen kann.“ Damit wandte sich Rodney wieder seinem Lebensretter zu. Erst jetzt schien er es zu bemerken, dass er immer noch zwischen den Beinen von John saß. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber John hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter davon ab und drückte ihn wieder zurück an seine Brust. Was, wie er zugeben musste, ein tolles Gefühl war.

“Warten Sie noch, bis die Sanitäter hier waren. Sie waren schließlich ein paar Minuten bewusstlos. Und wiedergutmachen müssen Sie gar nichts. Es wäre jedoch vielleicht angebracht, dass Sie schwimmen lernen, wenn Sie öfters mit Ihrem kleinen Mädchen an den Strand gehen.”

“Ich war nicht bewusstlos, ich war nur … weggetreten … es hat mich umgehauen, das war es“, widersprach Rodney matt. Aber John spürte, wie sich Rodneys Körper entspannte und er wieder gegen seinen Oberkörper sackte.

John genoss das Gefühl des männlichen Körpers an seiner Brust. Aber hier schauten zu viele Menschen zu, ganz zu schweigen ein gewisses kleines Mädchen, um dieses Gefühl weiter auszuweiten. “Um nochmals auf den Schwimmkurs zurückzukommen: Wie es der Zufall will verdiene ich mein Geld als Schwimmlehrer und biete neben Kinder-Schwimmkursen auch Erwachsenenkurse an. Wie wär’s denn mit euch beiden?”

“Aber ich kann schwimmen, Onkel Mer“, beschwerte sich Madison.

“Was wir ja gerade auch so wunderbar gesehen haben, Sweetie“, meinte Rodney. “Wenn ich nicht von diesem Herrn hier abgelenkt gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich nie in so tiefes Wasser gehen ….” Rodney verstummte plötzlich und schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. “Oh mein Gott, meine Arbeit, der Laptop, die Pläne. Mein Boss bringt mich um, wenn die weg sind.”

Nun rappelte sich Rodney doch auf seine Füße und drängte sich an den soeben angekommenen Sanitätern vorbei in Richtung seines Liegestuhles, wo er zuvor noch an den wichtigen Firmen-Unterlagen gearbeitet hatte.

John sprang auf die Füße und folgte ihm vorsichtshalber. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie gut sich Rodney auf den Beinen halten würde.

Als er neben Rodney stand sah er das Malheur. Rodney hatte beim Aufschrei seiner Nichte alle Vorsicht fallen lassen und den Laptop achtlos neben seinen Liegestuhl geschmissen. Inzwischen hatte sich von der beständigen Brise hier am Strand eine dicke Sandschicht auf dem offenen Laptop gebildet und war bestimmt in alle Ritzen eingedrungen.

Da gab es wohl nicht mehr viel zu retten.

“Mist, Mist, Mist.“, murmelte Rodney verzweifelt. “Dafür werde ich bestimmt gefeuert. Da waren wichtige Daten drauf, die …”

“… die bestimmt bei Ihrem Arbeitgeber auch noch vorhanden sind“, versuchte ihn John zu beruhigen. “Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Unternehmen wie …” er blinzelte auf die Pläne im Sand und konnte den Namen des Unternehmens entziffern, bei dem Rodney wohl angestellt war”… Sheppard Industries wichtige Daten so ohne Datensicherung aus der Hand gibt.”

“Ihr Wort in Gottes Gehörgang. Ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt nach Hause. Und Maddy wohl auch. Das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag”; flüsterte Rodney erschöpft.

Wortlos packte er Laptop und Pläne zusammen und machte sich mit Maddy an der Hand auf in Richtung Pacific Coast Highway, wo, wie John annahm, wohl sein Fahrzeug geparkt war.

John schnappte sich schnell Liegestuhl und Sonnenschirm und folgte ihm zum Parkplatz, denn auf keinen Fall wollte er es riskieren, diesen Mann aus den Augen zu verlieren.

***

Stirnrunzelnd drehte Rodney die Visitenkarte zwischen seinen Fingern. John hatte sie ihm noch schnell in die Hand gedrückt, nachdem dieser netterweise seinen Liegestuhl und Sonnenschirm in seinem Kofferraum verstaut hatte. “John’s Schwimm- und Surfschule” stand dort in großen schwarzen Lettern, darunter die Adresse am Santa Monica Beach. Aber so lange Rodney auch darauf blickte, er konnte keinen Nachnamen des Mannes finden.

Rodney nahm einen Schluck seines Morgenkaffees und fuhr sich mit den Zeigefingern über seine Schläfen. Er spürte doch noch ein paar Nachwirkungen von dem gestrigen Erlebnis. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Nichte, die heute Morgen fröhlich pfeifend in den Schulbus gestiegen war. Tja, Kinder steckten so etwas besser weg.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder über die Visitenkarte auf seinem Küchentisch. Er verdankte diesem Mann sein Leben und das seiner Nichte. Daran gab es gar nichts zu deuteln. Aber das allein war nicht der Grund, warum er mit sich rang, auf das Angebot des Mannes einzugehen und einen Schwimmkurs für Erwachsene zu belegen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich zu John hingezogen. Und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, wie er sich noch nie empfunden hatte, schon gar nicht bei einem Mann. Als er gestern in Johns Armen aufgewacht war, hatte er sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt. So, als ob ihm nichts geschehen könnte, solange er nur diesen Mann um sich hatte … in seiner Nähe war.

Er hatte bisher noch nie Erfahrungen mit einem Mann gesammelt. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass seine bisherigen Dates mit Frauen auch nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen waren. Meistens war er nie über das erste Date hinweggekommen, wobei eine schallende Ohrfeige noch eine der netteren Absagen gewesen war.

Und seit seine Schwester und ihr Mann bei diesem schrecklichen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren und er sich um Maddy kümmern musste, hatte sein Liebesleben einen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Rodney starrte noch eine Weile auf die Karte. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und nahm den Telefonhörer seines schnurlosen Anschlusses in die Hand und wählte.

Es musste ja nicht unbedingt auf etwas hinauslaufen, vielleicht war es ja ganz nett, einmal nur einen Freund zum Reden zu haben. Und wenn er und Maddy dabei noch schwimmen lernten, konnte das nur von Vorteil sein.

“Hallo?“ klang es aus dem Telefonhörer.

“Ist dort John’s Schwimm- und Surfschule?” Rodney hasste es, wenn sich Menschen nicht mit ihrem Namen am Telefon meldeten.

“Rodney? Sind Sie das? Schön, von Ihnen so schnell zu hören. Haben Sie alles gut überstanden?” Johns Stimme klang besorgt, als würde er sich wirklich Gedanken um Rodneys Gesundheitszustand machen.

“Ja, ja, alles wieder okay.” Gut, das war gelogen, er hatte noch immer leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber die waren lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Abend zuvor. “Ich wollte mich nur nochmals bedanken … wegen gestern … für …”

“Ist doch nicht notwendig, hab ich doch gern gemacht“, beruhigte ihn John sofort, bevor er noch weiter ins Stottern kam. Danke sagen fiel ihm schwer, ebenso wie Entschuldigungen zu äußern. Was beides auch Gründe waren, warum es bei ihm in Sachen Beziehungen nicht so super klappte.

“Ich wollte auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen, Sie wissen schon, … Schwimmkurs für … für …“ Oh Gott, er stammelte schon wieder. Was war das nur? Kaum dass er die Stimme dieses Mannes hörte, vergaß er sogar, wie man sich vernünftig ausdrückte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Panik vor tiefem Wasser habe. Gestern, da … da hab ich nicht nachgedacht, bin da einfach rein … und … und … Oh mein Gott, zum Glück waren Sie da, sonst …“

“Rodney, ich würde mich sehr freuen, mit Ihnen zu üben“, kam Johns Stimme beruhigend durch die Leitung. “Um ihr kleines Mädchen kümmert sich dann meine Mitarbeiterin Teyla, sie kann ganz wunderbar mit Kindern umgehen.”

“Das klingt toll! Wann würde es … Ich meine, wann hätten Sie denn Zeit für eine Stunde oder so? Ich muss erst noch in die Firma und den zerstörten Laptop beichten. Wenn ich danach noch einen Job habe, kann ich mir für den Kurs Zeit nehmen. Wenn ich keinen Job mehr habe, dann …” Rodney verstummte, denn er wusste nicht, wie es ohne den Job für ihn und Maddy weitergehen würde. In der Vergangenheit hatte er es immer irgendwie geschafft, sich alleine über Wasser zu halten. Er hatte, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, auch Jobs in Russland oder für das Militär angenommen. Aber jetzt, wo er für Maddy zu sorgen hatte, die sich gerade nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern in ihre neue Schule eingewöhnt hatte, war das nicht mehr so einfach.

“Rodney, machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken um die Bezahlung. Ich habe Ihnen schließlich nicht das Leben gerettet, um daraus Vorteile zu ziehen. Sehen Sie es lieber so, dass es für mich eine Investition in die Zukunft ist.” Rodney konnte Johns verschmitztes Lachen hören.

“Investition in die Zukunft?” Wie sollte er denn das verstehen?

“Na ja, ich kann schließlich nicht immer in Ihrer Nähe sein, obwohl ich das liebend gern wäre.” Rodney lief bei diesen Worten ein warmes Kribbeln über den Rücken. “Also ist es doch wohl meine Pflicht als Ihr Lebensretter dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nicht wieder passiert. Sie wissen schon, dieses chinesische Sprichwort und so.”

Ja, er wusste schon, worauf John hinaus wollte. Und ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke, Zeit allein mit John zu verbringen. Sogar sehr. Dieser Mann schaffte es, ihm über das Telefon eine Gänsehaut zu vermitteln. Hoffentlich las er in die ganze Sache nichts Falsches hinein und machte sich zum Affen.

“Also, Rodney, wie sieht es heute am frühen Nachmittag bei Ihnen aus?” fragte John beinahe drängend. “Ich hätte ab zwei Uhr keine weiteren Termine mehr und auch Teyla hat erst später noch einen Kinderschwimmkurs, sie könnte sich also wunderbar um Ihr kleines Mädchen kümmern.”

“Ich … ich …. ja okay, ich kann um zwei Uhr.” Mein Gott, er stammelte schon wieder wie ein Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date. Reiß dich zusammen, Rodney. Er straffte seine Schultern und setzte sich gerade hin. “Ich freue mich drauf“, antwortete er nun ohne jegliches Zögern.

“Ich mich auch, Rodney. Ich habe leider einen furchtbar wichtigen Termin, sonst würde ich gerne mit Ihnen weiter plaudern. Bis später dann.” John hatte so schnell aufgelegt, dass Rodney sich nicht einmal verabschieden konnte. Stirnrunzelnd drückte er den Beendigungsknopf und stellte den Hörer zurück in die Ladestation.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal zu Sheppard Industries und sein Malheur beichten. Wenn er dann heute Nachmittag noch einen Job hatte, würde es bestimmt ein fantastischer Tag werden.

***

John hatte es mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten vom Strand bis in die Innenstadt von Los Angeles und in die Tiefgarage des Firmengebäudes geschafft. Nervös von den Zehenspitzen auf die Hacken wippend stand er nun im Fahrstuhl, der ihn in den 41. Stock, die Chefetage von Sheppard Industries, beförderte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Nur wenn es absolut nötig war, setzte er einen Fuß in die Firma, die seinem Vater alles bedeutet hatte und ihm so wenig.

Kaum dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet hatten stürmte John hinaus in Richtung Sekretariat seines Bruders.

“Mr. Sheppard, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“ fragte ihn Daves Sekretärin Jennifer steif.

“Ich muss dringend mit meinem Bruder sprechen. Ist er da?” Er wollte gleich weiter in Richtung Daves Bürotür gehen, aber es gab kein Vorbeikommen an Jennifer, denn diese war blitzschnell aufgesprungen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

“Er ist in einem wichtigen Meeting und darf nicht gestört werden“, verkündete Jennifer mit energischer Stimme.

“Aber ich muss dringend …” Weiter kam John nicht, denn die Tür zum Büro seines Bruders öffnete sich und Dave kam mit zwei weiteren Männern heraus.

“John? Was machst du denn hier?” Dave entschuldigte sich kurz bei seinen Besuchern und kam dann herüber zu ihm, um mit John zu sprechen.

“Ich brauche einen Gefallen von dir. Du könntest mir in einer wichtigen Sache behilflich sein.“ John lehnte sich lässig an Jennifers Schreibtisch. Sein Bruder brauchte ja nicht sofort wissen, dass er als Bittsteller zu ihm kam.

Dave wandte sich seiner Sekretärin zu. “Jennifer, wären Sie so lieb und geleiten Mr. Smithers und Mr. Daniels hinaus. Ich habe eine wichtige Angelegenheit mit meinem Bruder zu besprechen. Meine Herren, meine Assistentin wird Sie hinausgeleiten. Es hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen“, wandte er sich danach an seine beiden Geschäftspartner.

“So, John, komm erst mal in mein Büro, dann können wir in Ruhe über dein Problem reden, bei dem ich dir vielleicht helfen kann.” Dave wies mit einer Hand in Richtung seiner offenen Bürotür und ließ John den Vortritt.

Betont lässig ging John in Daves Büro und ließ sich in einen der bequemen Besuchersessel fallen. Er hatte seinem Bruder schon seit Jahren keinen Besuch mehr im Büro abgestattet. Es war ihm lieber, Dave und seine Familie auf der familieneigenen Ranch Im Süden von LA zu besuchen. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters war es John leichter gefallen, zu dem Ort seiner Kindheit zurückzukehren.

Dave lächelte ihn an und setze sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, an dem auch schon Patrick Sheppard seine Geschäfte abgeschlossen hatte.

John starrte für einen Moment auf das Bild hinter dem Schreibtisch, das ihren Vater in seinen besten Jahren mit seinen beiden Söhnen im Teenangeralter zeigte. Patrick Sheppard hatte viel für seine Firma geopfert, seine Ehe, die Zuneigung seines erstgeborenen Sohnes und vieles mehr. John hatte immer gewusst, dass er es nicht soweit kommen lassen wollte. Er hatte rebelliert und sich geweigert, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Nicht nur er und Patrick Sheppard hatten sich entzweit, auch zu seinem Bruder hatte er lange Jahre ein schlechtes bis gar kein Verhältnis gehabt. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatten John und Dave sehr zu seinem Erstaunen die Firma zu gleichen Teilen geerbt. Doch John hatte es sich vertraglich zusichern lassen, dass er nichts mit den täglichen Geschäften zu tun hatte und nur ein relativ kleines monatliches Einkommen von der Firma bezog. Dafür hatte er sich bereit erklärt, sich nicht in die Geschäftsmethoden seines Bruders einzumischen. Bislang hatte das auch super funktioniert.

“Dr. Rodney McKay arbeitet für die Firma in der Entwicklungsabteilung.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe schon von ihm gehört.“

“Gutes oder schlechtes?” Johns Neugier war entfacht.

“Wenn ich von ‘gehört’ spreche, dann meine ich es buchstäblich. Ich war letzte Woche bei Dr. Zelenka, um die letzten Ergebnisse der Überprüfung zu erhalten und da habe ich ihn gehört, und zwar sehr laut.” Dave grinste John an. “Er machte gerade Dr. Kavanagh herunter, der wohl laut Meinung von Dr. McKay nicht mehr Hirn als eine Filzlaus hat, wenn ich mich richtig an den Wortlaut erinnere.”

„Ich habe ihn gestern kennen gelernt.“ John lächelte in Gedanken an den Mann in seinem Schoß. „Er hatte einen kleinen Unfall und dabei ist ein Laptop der Firma wohl zerstört worden. Ob da wichtige, unwiderbringliche Daten drauf waren, weiß ich nicht. Aber Dr. McKay hat wohl Befürchtungen, dass er deswegen gefeuert werden könnte.” Wohlweislich verschwieg er seinem Bruder, dass Rodney am Strand gearbeitet hatte und es dort zu dem besagten Unfall gekommen war.

“John, wir feuern doch niemanden, nur weil ein Laptop kaputt gegangen ist. Dafür gibt es schließlich Versicherungen. Aber soweit ich weiß, arbeitet dein Dr. Rodney McKay nur auf Honorarbasis für uns“, erwiderte Dave.

“Er ist nicht ‘mein’ Dr. McKay, jedenfalls noch nicht. “John grinste schief. Er beugte sich vor und fixierte seinem Bruder. „Spricht etwas dagegen, ihm einen festen Job bei uns zu geben?“ Ihm war klar, dass sein Bruder aus dieser Frage nur zu deutlich heraushörte, wie sehr John an diesem Mann interessiert war. Sonst kümmerte ihn nicht, wen Dave einstellte oder entließ. Aber egal.

“Ich habe von Dr. Zelenka nur Gutes über Dr. McKay gehört. Radek hat mir versichert, dass McKay der perfekte Leiter der Forschungsabteilung wäre, auch wenn er manchmal ziemlich direkt ausspricht was er denkt. Radek ist der Meinung, dass es keinen besseren Mann auf dem Gebiet der angewandten Physik in den Vereinigten Staaten gibt. Seit Carter weg ist, scheint Dr. Zelenka mit der Leitung des Labors ein wenig überfordert.”

“Was hält dich dann davon ab, ihn einzustellen?” wollte John wissen.

“Gar nichts. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, in den nächsten Wochen ein Gespräch mit Dr. McKay zu führen, aber dir zuliebe werde ich das jetzt vorziehen.” Damit griff Dave zum Telefon und hatte kurz darauf Dr. Zelenka von der Entwicklungsabteilung in der Leitung.

“Radek, wenn Dr. McKay heute wegen eines defekten Laptops vorbeikommen sollte, dann sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass er sich noch bei Jennifer melden soll. Ich bin morgen Vormittag im Büro und möchte ihn sprechen. …. Ja … genau … ich habe mir ein Bild über ihn gemacht und werde ihm eine Chance geben. Danke, Radek.” Dave beendete das Gespräch und grinste seinen Bruder an. “Kann ich dir bei noch irgendetwas helfen?”

John grinste zurück und lehnte sich behaglich in dem Besuchersessel zurück. “Nein, nein, bin restlos zufrieden.” Er schaute seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen und meinte dann, “Danke, Dave, ich schulde dir was.”

“Unsinn, wozu sind Brüder denn da“, widersprach Dave herzlich “Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, auf wen du dich da einlässt.”

John überlegte kurz. War Rodney der Richtige? Er kannte ihn schließlich erst seit einem Tag. Wobei schon das Wort ‚kennen‘ eigentlich übertrieben war. Doch er war überrascht, wie viel ihm Rodney nach nur dieser einen kurzen Begegnung und dem Telefonat bedeutete. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, als würde Rodney dieses Mal der Richtige sein.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht genau, auf wen oder was ich mich da einlasse. Aber ich habe so ein Bauchgefühl.“

***

Zufrieden verließ Rodney das Firmengebäude von Sheppard Industries in South Los Angeles. Nachdem er eine Stunde zuvor noch nervös wegen des defekten Laptops in die Entwicklungsabteilung gekommen war, hatte sich jetzt doch so einiges zum Besseren gewendet.

Zu allererst war ihm dieser hirnlose Pseudo-Physiker Dr. Kavanagh über den Weg gelaufen. Woher dieser seiner Doktortitel hatte, war Rodney ein Rätsel. Dieser Mann hatte den IQ eines Versuchskaninchens. Kavanagh hatte ihm von vornherein in dieser Firma Steine in den Weg gelegt. Erst hatte er nur unvollständige Pläne erhalten, dann waren es falsche Berechnungen gewesen und schließlich fand er heraus, dass er bei der Weiterleitung wichtiger E-Mails schlichtweg „vergessen“ wurde. Auch heute, nachdem Kavanagh erfahren hatte, was mit dem Firmen-Laptop passiert war, hatte er sofort den Chef herausgekehrt und Rodney für gekündigt erklärt. Zum Glück war der wirkliche Leiter der Entwicklungsabteilung Dr. Zelenka dazu gekommen und hatte den kaputten Laptop als Nichtigkeit abgetan.

Rodney grinste still in sich hinein und dachte an die dumme Visage von Kavanagh, als Zelenka ihm einfach einen neuen Laptop – dieses Mal ein Gerät der allerneuesten Generation – mit den aktuellsten Daten in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Dr. Zelenka erschien ihm als ein äußerst fähiger Mann. Und Rodney warf nicht allzu voreilig mit solchen Komplimenten um sich. Mit Beleidigungen und Grobheiten war er da schon schneller zur Hand.

Zelenka war es dann auch gewesen, der ihm grinsend anvertraut hatte, dass er sich beim Chef von Sheppard Industries einen Termin geben lassen sollte. Er dürfte ihm eigentlich noch nichts Genaues sagen, aber die Dinge ständen gut, dass Rodney eine Festanstellung bekommen sollte.

Dieser Tag konnte kaum noch besser werden. Er hatte für morgen einen Termin bei Dave Sheppard, dem Chef eines der größten Industrieunternehmen der Westküste wegen eines Jobs erhalten und heute Nachmittag ein Date mit einem wahnsinnig gutaussehenden Schwimmlehrer.

Okay, nicht wirklich ein Date. Schließlich konnte er noch nicht genau sagen, ob John ebenso auf seine Berührungen reagierte wie er auf Johns. Aber Rodney wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, auf welchen Termin er sich mehr freute.

Fröhlich pfeifend stieg er in seinen alten Ford Mustang und fuhr ein paar Blocks weiter, um seine Nichte von der Schule abzuholen. Die Nähe von Madisons Schule war auch ein Vorteil für seine weitere Arbeit bei Sheppard Industries. So brauchte er zukünftig Maddy nur noch kurz abzuholen und sie konnte den Nachmittag im firmeneigenen Hort verbringen. Er hatte sich schon zuvor nach einem Platz für Maddy erkundigt. Diese standen aber nur fest angestellten Mitarbeitern zur Verfügung. Das würde sich ja jetzt zum Glück ändern.

„Hi, Onkel Mer!“ begrüßte ihn Madison, als sie sich hinter ihm in den Kindersitz auf der Rückbank fallen ließ. „Gehen wir heute wieder an den Strand?“

„Hast du nach den Ereignissen von gestern keine Angst, wieder ins Wasser zu gehen?“ fragte Rodney mit einem Grinsen in den Rückspiegel. „Wir gehen zum Strand. Aber bevor du nicht ordentlich schwimmen gelernt hast, lasse ich dich nicht mehr alleine ins Wasser. Hast du mich gehört?“ Rodneys Stimme klang bei seinen letzten Worten etwas strenger.

„Ja, Onkel Mer“, kam es kleinlaut vom Rücksitz. Seine Nichte wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn hinsichtlich ihrer Schwimmfähigkeiten angeflunkert hatte.

„Und damit so was wie gestern nicht wieder vorkommt, fangen wir heute mit einem Kurs an“, verkündete Rodney. Er lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz an der Strandpromenade.

Rodney holte ihre Badesachen aus dem Kofferraum und schaute sich dann suchend um. Hier irgendwo musste sich der Schwimm- und Surfshop von John befinden, wenn er sich richtig an die Adresse auf der Visitenkarte erinnerte. Einen Augenblick später hatte er den Laden auch schon erblickt, über dem in schwarzen Lettern der gleiche Schriftzug wie auf der Visitenkarte zu lesen war.

Rodney nahm Madison an die Hand und betrat den Laden. Im Inneren war es hell und freundlich. Eine junge Frau stand hinter dem Tresen und schien in irgendwelche Abrechnungen vertieft zu sein. Rodney schaute sich neugierig um. Außer der Schwimm- und Surfschule schien es hier auch noch einen kleinen Shop mit Surfbrettern und Zubehör zu geben.

Die junge Frau schaute auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Hallo, Sie müssen Dr. McKay sein. John hat mir gesagt, dass Sie und Ihre kleine Nichte heute zu Ihrem ersten Schwimmkurs kommen. Ich bin Teyla Emmagan.“

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Rodney.“ Die Frau erschien Rodney auf Anhieb sympathisch.

Teyla lächelte Maddy an. „Und du bist dann bestimmt Madison Miller, oder?“ Sie konnte scheinbar von Natur aus gut mit Kindern umgehen, denn Madison verlor alle Scheu, die sie eigentlich Fremden gegenüber hatte, und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„John kommt gleich vom Strand zurück. Er hat mich eben angerufen, dass er schon auf dem Weg ist. Er hatte heute Mittag dringende Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, die scheinbar nicht aufzuschieben waren“, erläuterte Teyla. „Sein Terminplan hat sich deswegen ein wenig nach hinten verschoben. Ich kann Ihnen ja schon einmal die Umkleiden und den Schwimmbereich für unsere Kurse zeigen.“ Teyla wandte sich einer Tür im hinteren Bereich des Shops zu und deutete ihnen an, ihr zu folgen.

Neugierig traten Rodney und Madison durch die Tür und fanden sich in einem großen Privatschwimmbad im römischen Stil mit alten Fresken an den Wänden wieder. Im hinteren Bereich führte ein Zugang im Wasser zu einem kleinen Außenbecken.

„Das hier ist unser Kursbereich. John hat dieses Schwimmbad nach der Schließung von der Stadtverwaltung erworben und von Grund auf saniert. Die komplette Technik ist auf dem neuesten Stand.“

„Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Wie kann man als Schwimmlehrer sich so etwas leisten“, fragte Rodney erstaunt.

„Die Schwimmschule wirft natürlich nicht so viel ab, dass die Sanierung des Schwimmbades davon bezahlt werden konnte. John stammt aus reichem Hause, wie man so sagt. Er hat sich aus dem Familienbetrieb gegen eine gute Abfindung zurückgezogen und damit seinen Traum finanziert.“

Teyla führte sie weiter durch die große Schwimmhalle. „Ich halte hier unsere Schwimm- und Gymnastikkurse ab, während John sich hauptsächlich um die Surfkurse am Strand kümmert.“ Als sie in Rodneys Blick scheinbare Enttäuschung entdeckte beeilte sie sich hinzuzufügen: „Aber natürlich hat John vor, Ihren Kurs selber in die Hand zu nehmen.“

Rodney atmete erleichtert aus. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Teyla hätte, aber er hatte sich doch innerlich auf ein Zusammensein mit John eingestellt und auch darauf gefreut.

„Madison und ich werden uns dann im äußeren Poolbereich beschäftigen und vielleicht klappt es ja heute Abend schon viel besser mit dem Schwimmen, nicht wahr?“ Teyla deutete mit einer Hand nach links. „Dort hinten sind die Umkleidekabinen. Sie können gerne die große benutzen, das wäre dann die hintere Kabine.“ Kaum hatte Teyla ausgesprochen, war Madison auch schon losgesprintet.

Kopfschüttelnd dankte Rodney Teyla und folgte dann seiner Nichte.

***

John eilte mit langen Schritten vom Strand über den Ocean Front Walk zu seinem Shop. Seine letzte Kundin hatte sich furchtbar angestellt. Manchmal wäre es ihm am liebsten, er könnte seinen Kunden sagen, sie sollten es besser mit dem Surfen lassen. Diese Frau war eine Gefahr für alle Surfer am Strand. Und dazu war sie auch noch anhänglich wie eine Klette. Um sie nicht als Kundin zu verlieren konnte er ihr schlecht an den Kopf werfen, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte.

Teyla begrüßte ihn, kaum dass er einen Fuß in den Shop gesetzt hatte. „Dr. McKay und seine Nichte sind bereits da. Ich habe ihnen schon den Schwimmbereich gezeigt und sie sind momentan in den Umkleiden.“

„Danke, Teyla. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte.“ John umarmte sie kurz und machte sich dann weiter auf den Weg in den Poolbereich. Gut, dass er ohnehin nur Schwimmshorts und Flipflops trug, so brauchte er nur einen kurzen Moment und er war startklar, für das, was da kommen mochte. Einen Augenblick später kam auch Teyla durch die Tür. Sie hatte ein Schwimmbrett aus Kunststoff dabei, das sie wohl für den Unterricht mit Madison benutzen wollte.

John dachte einen Moment nach, entschied dann aber, dass er seinen Unterricht ohne Hilfsmittel gestalten wollte. Mehr nach der alten Art und Weise, mit Körperkontakt und seinen Händen als Schwimmhilfe. Nicht die übliche Herangehensweise bei einem Erwachsenen. Hoffentlich würde Rodney zustimmen.

„Ronon ist vorne im Laden“, informierte ihn Teyla. John nickte und wollte noch etwas darauf antworten, aber da kam auch schon Madison aus dem Umkleidebereich auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Hallo, John. Onkel Mer und ich lernen heute schwimmen“, erzählte ihm das Mädchen mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hallo, Madison. Geh schon mal mit Teyla nach draußen. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß.“ Er winkte ihr nach als sie mit Teyla zu dem Zugang zum Außenbereich ging. Wie gut, dass er sich so gut auf seine Mitarbeiterin verlassen konnte. Auch ohne viele Erklärungen hatte sie ziemlich schnell kapiert, dass er bei seinem Unterricht mit Rodney allein sein wollte.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir auch viel Spaß bei unserem Unterricht haben werden“, hörte er hinter sich die Stimme von Rodney McKay. Grinsend drehte er sich herum und sah den Mann seiner Träume in Bermuda-Shorts vor sich stehen. Selbst ein Blinder konnte erkennen, dass Rodney nicht allzu oft am Strand war, denn außer seinem Kopf und seinen Unterarmen, die eine rötliche Färbung angenommen hatten, war sein restlicher Körper eher kalkweiß. Zum Glück sah es nicht kränklich aus. Rodney hatte einen wohlgeformten Oberkörper, ein paar kleine Rundungen im Hüftbereich und tolle Beine. Genauso hatte er sich Rodneys Körper vorgestellt.

„Den werden wir ganz bestimmt haben, Buddy“, gab John grinsend zur Antwort. Rodney lächelte etwas scheu zurück. Wie selbstverständlich legte John Rodney eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn in Richtung Pool. Dass Rodney nicht zurückschreckte nahm John wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.

Und wow, ein toller Oberkörper und nette Beine, aber was für ein Hintern. Knackig und rund. John konnte sich kaum satt sehen.

„Ich dachte mir, wir testen erst mal das Wasser, sozusagen.“ John konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dabei zweideutig zu klingen. „Normalerweise verwende ich beim Unterricht Schwimmhilfen, aber wenn du einverstanden bist, würde ich bei dir gerne darauf verzichten.“ Er sah Rodney wartend an.

„Keine Schwimmhilfen? Aber wie …? Rodneys Augen weiteten sich und sein Blick fiel auf Johns Arme. „Oh, natürlich! Sie halten … ich meine, du hältst mich fest, mit deinen …“ Er schluckte. „Mit den Armen.“ Er begann zu lächeln. „Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Absolut.“

***

Rodney ließ sich nur scheinbar bereitwillig in Richtung Pool schieben. In Wahrheit hatte er ziemliche Angst und stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Der Gedanke, dass er John im Wasser gleich völlig ausgeliefert sein würde machte ihm schon etwas Sorgen. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er wieder das schöne Gefühl, in Johns Armen vollkommen sicher zu sein.

Durch ein Fenster an der Frontseite des Pools konnte er Madison und Teyla Emmagan am Beckenrand des Außenpools sitzen sehen. Teyla schien seiner Nichte etwas Wichtiges zu erklären und Maddy hörte gespannt zu und lachte kurz auf.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die ruhige Wasseroberfläche des Pools. Mit einem Mal war das Erlebnis vom vergangenen Tag wieder klar in seinem Kopf. Die Angst um Maddy hatte ihn seine Angst vor dem Wasser vergessen lassen. Er hatte sich blind in die Fluten gestürzt, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er gar nicht schwimmen konnte oder dass er schon seit seiner Kindheit Furcht vor tiefen Gewässern hatte.

Noch konnte er zurück. Wenn er erst einmal mit John im Wasser war, war er dem Mann vollkommen ausgeliefert. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er bestimmt nichts dagegen, in Johns Armen zu liegen, aber hier ging es darum, sein Leben und seine Sicherheit einem anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen.

John schien seine Anspannung zu bemerken und ließ seine Hand von Rodneys Schulter auf seine Hüfte gleiten. „Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir.“ Johns tiefe Stimme schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Rodney auszuüben, denn er fühlte, wie ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Mit Johns Hand immer noch an seiner Hüfte betrat er die Treppenstufen, die in den Pool führten.

Das Wasser war angenehm warm und am Rand überhaupt nicht tief. Er sah wie John neben ihm ins Wasser stieg und sich langsam heruntergleiten ließ, bis er auf der untersten Stufe saß. „Komm runter“, forderte John ihn mit einer winkenden Handbewegung auf. Rodney nahm an, dass er sich zwischen Johns Beine setzen sollte. Okay, das konnte er. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und fühlte, wie der Wasserspiegel über seine Hüften bis zu seinem Bauchnabel stieg. Trotz eines mulmigen Gefühls in seiner Bauchgegend ließ er sich tiefer gleiten, bis er wie gestern mit seinem Oberkörper gegen Johns Brust lehnte. Er fühlte wie starke Arme seinen Oberkörper umfassten und ihn sicher hielten.

„Okay, wir gehen das jetzt so an. Wie ich schon sagte, wir testen das Wasser. Ich bewege mich jetzt in tieferes Wasser und du lässt dich einfach gleiten. Denk nicht darüber nach, lass es einfach mit dir geschehen.“ Damit zog John ihn vom Randbereich weg in die Mitte des Pools. Sofort kam Rodney der panische Gedanke, dass er hier bestimmt nicht mehr stehen konnte. Er versteifte sich augenblicklich und kniff die Augen zu.

„Nicht nachdenken, habe ich gesagt“, hörte er Johns ruhige Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich halte dich und lasse dich nicht los.“

Oh Gott, bitte nie mehr loslassen, war Rodneys nächster Gedanke, während er wie schwerelos durch das Wasser glitt. Er konnte Johns Atem an seinem Hals spüren, spürte die eleganten Bewegungen, mit denen John durch das Wasser schwamm und fühlte sich sicher und geborgen.

„Spürst du, wie das Wasser dich trägt?“ fragte John leise. Rodney gab ein zustimmendes Murmeln von sich. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, denn er wollte nicht aus diesem wohligen Gefühl des Gleitens erwachen.

„Ich werde jetzt meine Arme von deinem Oberkörper nehmen.“ Rodney versteifte sich bei diesen Worten automatisch wieder und riss seine Augen auf. John schien das zu merken, denn er beeilte sich hinzuzufügen „Keine Angst, ich halte dich weiter fest.“ Rodney konnte eine Hand unter seinem Rücken spüren, die ihn mühelos an der Wasseroberfläche hielt.

Er sah, dass sie am hinteren Ende des Pools angekommen waren und langsam eine Kurve machten, um danach wieder in Richtung Einstiegstreppe zu gleiten.

„Das war doch schon ganz toll“, kommentierte John leise an seinem Hals, als sie wieder an den Treppenstufen angelangt waren. John nahm seine Sitzposition von vorhin wieder ein.

Obwohl Rodney wusste, dass er hier ohne Probleme stehen, vielleicht sogar sitzen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen zu ertrinken, ließ er sich wiederum zwischen Johns Beinen an dessen Oberkörper sinken.

„Ich könnte stundenlang so mit dir durchs Wasser treiben“, flüsterte John in Rodneys Halsbeuge. Sein warmer Atem streifte über die Halsarterie des Wissenschaftlers und sandte dabei ein sanftes Kribbeln durch dessen Körper.

„Ich auch“, hörte Rodney sich antworten. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?

Johns Arme schlangen sich wieder um seine Brust und glitten sanft über Rodneys Brustwarzen. Rodney sog scharf die Luft ein und er spürte, wie sich in seiner Lendengegend etwas regte.

John beugte sich ein wenig vor und fuhr ihm spielerisch mit der Zungenspitze über den Hals. „Sag, wenn ich aufhören soll“, ermunterte er Rodney.

„Hör bloß nicht auf!“ wollte er am liebsten rufen, aber seine Stimmbänder versagten ihm den Dienst. Er konnte nur ein leises „Mmhh“ von sich geben, das aber doch seine Zustimmung zum Ausdruck brachte, denn John schien es als Zeichen zu verstehen, dass er weitermachen konnte.

Rodney ließ es zu, dass sein Kopf zurückgebeugt wurde und gleich darauf spürte er Johns Lippen auf seinen. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ passieren, was passieren sollte. Was zuvor noch ein leichtes Prickeln oder ein wohliger Schauer gewesen war entwickelte sich mit einem Mal zu einem Sturm der Gefühle. Ein elektrischer Impuls schoss durch seinen Körper und alles um ihn herum schien eigentümlich weit weg. Er spürte nur noch Johns Arm um seine Schultern und seine andere Hand, die seinen Kopf hielt, alles andere verschwamm um sie herum. Rodneys Mund öffnete sich Stück für Stück und Johns Zunge liebkoste langsam seine Lippen. Es war ein langer zärtlicher Kuss. Ein Moment, wie er ihn sich schon so oft in seinen Träumen vorgestellt, aber noch nie erlebt hatte. Jetzt war er Realität. Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder und Rodney blickte direkt in Johns haselbraune Augen.

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Selbstvertrauen wurde Rodney forscher, schlang einen Arm um Johns Schulter und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Vergessen war seine Angst vor dem Wasser, vor der unbekannten Tiefe, vergessen war …

„Onkel Mer, Onkel Mer, ich bin geschwommen!“ klang es fröhlich aus dem Zugangsbereich zum Außenbecken.

Erschrocken zuckten John und Rodney zusammen. John riss seine Arme hoch und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei klatschte Rodney zurück ins Wasser. Als er sich prustend wieder gefangen hatte, sah er Maddy freudestrahlend auf ihn zulaufen.

Teyla folgte ihr lächelnd. „Tut mir leid, John. Ich war nicht schnell genug, um sie aufzuhalten“, flüsterte sie entschuldigend.

„Hey, Sweetie. Das ist toll.“ Rodney nahm seine Nichte in die Arme und drückte sie liebevoll. „Weißt du was, ich glaube ich habe auch keine Angst mehr vor dem Wasser.“

Lächelnd sah er hoch in Johns grinsendes Gesicht. Mit diesem Mann würde er vor gar nichts mehr Angst haben.

***

Gut gelaunt trat Rodney am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fahrstuhl in der Chefetage von Sheppard Industries. Trotz einer fast schlaflosen Nacht – er war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen – fühlte er sich ausgeruht und glücklich. Noch lange, nachdem er ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er über den ersten Kuss mit John nachdenken müssen. Es war sein erster Kuss mit einem Mann gewesen und er hoffte, dass noch viele weitere folgen würden.

“Dr. Rodney McKay”, stellte er sich der Vorzimmerdame von Dave Sheppard vor. “Ich habe um neun Uhr einen Termin bei Mr. Sheppard.”

“Guten Morgen, Dr. McKay“, begrüßte ihn Jennifer. “Ich werde gleich Bescheid geben, dass Sie da sind.” Sie drückte einen Knopf auf ihrer Freisprechanlage und teilte ihrem Chef mit, dass sein Neun-Uhr-Termin da sei. Gleich darauf erklang Sheppards Stimme aus dem Gerät, dass er hereinkommen möge.

“Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.” Jennifer trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und begleitete ihn zur großen Doppelflügeltür von Sheppards Büro.

Neugierig sah sich Rodney in dem großen Büro um. Die Fensterfassade bestand vollkommen aus Glas und man hatte einen wunderschönen Ausblick über die Stadt. Alles in allem war das Büro sehr modern eingerichtet, mit Ausnahme des Familienfotos hinter Sheppards Schreibtisch, das in einem eher antiken Rahmen saß. Es zeigte wohl den Firmengründer Patrick Sheppard mit zwei kleinen Jungen.

“Dr. McKay, ich freue mich, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen.” Dave Sheppard war hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetreten und begrüßte ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand.

“Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr. Sheppard“, entgegnete Rodney.

“Nehmen Sie Platz, Dr. McKay.” Sheppard deutete auf eine Besucher-Sitzgruppe. “Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen“, sagte er, nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten.

“Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten, das Sie schwerlich ablehnen können.” Dave Sheppard hatte dabei ein Grinsen wie ein kleiner Schuljunge in seinem Gesicht. Irgendwie kam Rodney dieses doch sehr bekannt vor, obwohl er Sheppard noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er sich über seinen Auftraggeber im Internet erkundigt hatte. Sheppard Industries, gegründet von Patrick Sheppard in den 70er Jahren, ging nach dessen Tod an seine beiden Söhne Dave und John. Jedoch wurde die Firma nur von Dave Sheppard geleitet, während der andere Sohn wohl nur stiller Teilhaber war.

Sheppards Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. “Mir wurde zugetragen, dass meiner Firma nichts Besseres passieren könnte, als Sie in unserer Entwicklungsabteilung zu haben.”

Rodney konnte sich noch an die geflüsterten Worte von Dr. Zelenka erinnern, dass ihm wohl ein Jobangebot unterbreitet werden sollte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Keiner Firma konnte etwas Besseres passieren, als ihn auf ihrer Gehaltsliste zu haben. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, warum das bisher so wenige erkannt hatten.

“Ich darf wohl mit aller Bescheidenheit sagen, dass ich auf dem Gebiet der angewandten Physik der Beste bin, der auf dem freien Markt noch zu haben ist“, verkündete er mit einer Selbstgefälligkeit, die wohl auch Sheppard nicht entging, denn dieser lachte kurz auf.

“Mir wurde schon gesagt, dass Sie nicht unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen hinsichtlich ihrer beruflichen Qualifikation leiden. Aber mal Spaß beiseite. Dr. Zelenka hält sehr viel von Ihnen und ich verlasse mich diesbezüglich enorm auf seine Meinung. Ich möchte Ihnen deshalb dieses Angebot unterbreiten.” Damit schob Sheppard einen gefalteten Zettel über den niedrigen Besuchertisch.

Neugierig faltete Rodney den Zettel auseinander und keuchte leise auf. Ein solches Einkommen hatte er noch nie erhalten. Damit konnte er sich alles leisten, wovon er und Maddy bisher nur träumen konnten. Eine größere Wohnung, vielleicht sogar ein kleines Haus. Tja, die freie amerikanische Wirtschaft zahlte eben doch besser als die russische oder sogar die US Regierung.

Noch immer sprachlos faltete Rodney den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Anzugtasche.

“Ich nehme an, ich konnte Ihnen ein gutes Angebot unterbreiten, das Sie auch annehmen werden?” erkundigte sich Sheppard.

Rodney blickte Sheppard in die Augen und nickte nur. Auf Sheppards Gesicht erschien wieder dieses Grinsen, das ihm so vertraut vorkam. Woher kannte er das nur?

“Gut. Ich kann dann wohl davon ausgehen, dass ich durch meine Personalabteilung die Verträge vorbereiten lassen kann. Ich freue mich, Sie in unserer großen Familie willkommen zu heißen.”

Familie! Das war es! Dieses Grinsen lag wohl in der Familie. Rodney schaute auf das große Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wandseite und sah Patrick Sheppard, der eigentlich sehr ernst dreinschaute. Ein kleiner blonder Junge von ungefähr 8 Jahren stand links hinter seinem Stuhl und schaute mit ebenso ernstem Gesichtsausdruck in die Kamera. Nur der etwas ältere Junge konnte wohl für den Fotografen keine ernsten Gesichtszüge hinbekommen. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ungebändigt in die Höhe und aus seinen haselbraunen Augen blitzte der Übermut.

Rodney dachte zurück an den gestrigen Nachmittag. Dachte daran, wie er in Johns haselbraune Augen geschaut hatte. Wie trotz des Wassers in den Haaren diese der Erdanziehungskraft widerstanden, wie … Oh mein Gott. Konnte es denn wahr sein? Hatte Teyla nicht gestern erwähnt, dass John eine große Summe geerbt und davon die Schwimmschule finanziert hatte?

“Apropos Familie“, begann er vorsichtig. “Führen Sie alleine das Unternehmen oder gemeinsam mit Ihrem Bruder?” Rodneys Blick wanderte demonstrativ in Richtung Gemälde.

“Sheppard Industries gehört zu jeweils 50 % meinem Bruder John und mir, aber ich bin alleiniger Geschäftsführer. Er hat sich vollkommen aus der Firma zurückgezogen und betreibt eine Surfschule unten am Santa Monica Beacht“, erläuterte Dave.

“Nicht vollkommen, wie mir scheint“, murmelte Rodney eisig. Er hatte es plötzlich ganz eilig, von hier zu verschwinden. Seine gute Laune von vorhin war auf einmal ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen. Er sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und verabschiedete sich hastig von seinem neuen Arbeitgeber.

Dave, der scheinbar nicht ganz folgen konnte, warum Rodney es mit einem Mal so eilig hatte, geleitete ihn zur Tür.

“Rodney, ich darf doch Rodney zu Ihnen sagen? Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal versichern, wie sehr es mich freut, Sie in meiner großen Familie von Sheppard Industries willkommen zu heißen. Die Papiere werden Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen zugehen.”

Familie! Pah! Er hatte es nicht nötig, durch familiäre Beziehungen einen Job zu bekommen! Aber das würde er diesem Beachboy persönlich ins Gesicht sagen! Ohne weitere Worte stürmte er aus dem Büro und ließ einen leicht verwirrten Dave Sheppard zurück.

***

John sah irritiert von seinen Abrechnungen hoch, als die Eingangstür zu seinem Shop aufgestoßen wurde und gegen die Wand prallte.

“Hey, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!“ rief er in Richtung des hereinstürmenden Mannes, den er nicht sogleich erkennen konnte, da ihn die hereinscheinende Sonne blendete.

“Du!“ brüllte der Mann. Jetzt erkannte John die Stimme als die von Rodney McKay. Oh, oh, er hatte wohl herausgefunden, wer er war.

“Du … du …” Rodney fehlten wohl die Worte, denn er deutete nur noch mit drohendem Zeigefinger auf Johns Brust. “Wag es nie wieder, dich in mein Leben einzumischen!“ sprudelte es dann doch aus ihm heraus.

John legte seine Unterlagen beiseite und trat hinter dem Tresen hervor. Er wollte Rodney beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber dieser wischte ärgerlich seinen Arm beiseite.

“Ich bin einer der besten Wissenschaftler auf meinem Gebiet, wenn nicht sogar der Beste, und ich habe es nicht nötig, mir von einem … einem … Beachboy einen Job verschaffen zu lassen!“, wetterte Rodney weiter.

“Rodney, ich …” Aber weiter kam John nicht, denn Rodney war gerade so richtig in seinem Element. Mit weit ausladenden Bewegungen begann er in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu marschieren.

“Wie hast du dir das gedacht? He? Beschaff dem verrückten Wissenschaftler einen Job, dann lässt er sich aus reiner Dankbarkeit flachlegen? War es das, was du geplant hast? Ich fasse es nicht!” Rodney schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Ich habe das nicht nötig! Und du hättest du es nicht nötig gehabt, mich auf die Weise zu kaufen, denn ich wäre ganz freiwillig … egal.“ Rodney errötete und winkte ab.

John musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Aber jetzt galt es nicht, sich über diese Worte zu freuen, jetzt musste er erst einmal Rodney davon überzeugen, dass es ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, ihn nur ins Bett zu bekommen. Vielmehr war es sein Ziel gewesen, Rodney nicht mehr aus seinem Leben zu lassen.

“Rodney.” Erneut versuchte John, Rodney zu beruhigen) Endlich blieb Rodney stehen und alle Aufregung war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er sah auf und schaute Sheppard mit großen Augen an. John versuchte erneut klarzustellen, was seine Absicht gewesen war.

“Ja, es stimmt. Ich war bei meinem Bruder und habe ihn um einen Job für dich gebeten.” John spürte, wie Rodney sich sofort wieder verspannte. “Aber wie es sich herausgestellt hat, war das gar nicht nötig.” John strich Rodney vorsichtig über den Oberarm. “Mein Bruder hatte ohnehin vor, dich für die Firma zu gewinnen. Ich habe es nur ein wenig … beschleunigt … sozusagen.”

“Er will mich also tatsächlich fest einstellen?” Rodney lachte bitter auf. “Er scheint mich nicht zu kennen, denn niemand will mich als Festanstellung. Auf Honorarbasis, ja, aber dann sind alle meistens froh, mich wieder los zu werden.”

“So wie ich es gehört habe, hat Dr. Zelenka dich empfohlen. Du wärst -– ich zitiere – das Beste was der Firma passieren könnte.” John traute sich jetzt, Rodney beide Arme auf die Schultern zu legen. Noch immer stand Rodney passiv da und ließ es geschehen.

“Zelenka, das ist dieser kleine Tscheche, der die Forschungsabteilung leitet”, sinnierte Rodney. “Okay, ich könnte mir vorstellen, unter ihm zu arbeiten. Er ist sehr kompetent, wenn auch nicht auf dem gleichen Niveau wie ich.” John konnte verstehen, wie diese Art von Arroganz – obwohl berechtigt – es Rodney schwer machte, einen lukrativen Job zu bekommen.

“Ähm … so wie ich es verstanden habe, sollst du nicht unter Dr. Zelenka arbeiten, sondern …” weiter kam John nicht, denn Rodney fiel ihm ins Wort.

“Sag jetzt nicht, ich muss unter Dr. Kavanagh arbeiten! – Oh Gott! Gut dass ich den Vertrag noch nicht unterschrieben habe. Dieser Dilettant kann doch einen Spektrometer nicht von einer Speckschwarte unterscheiden.” Rodney begann wieder aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen. Dass John sich in sein Leben eingemischt und ihm den Weg für einen Job geebnet hatte, war offensichtlich nicht so schlimm, wie die vage Vorstellung, unter Dr. Kavanagh arbeiten zu müssen.

John konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Gut, dass er es besser wusste und Rodney in dieser Hinsicht beruhigen konnte. Die Aussicht, dass er wohl die Leitung der Forschungabteilung übernehmen würde, sollte Rodney dazu bringen, ihm die Einmischung in sein Leben zu verzeihen.

“Jetzt hör mir erstmal zu, bevor du noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommst.” John hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Rodney damit ein wenig aufzuziehen, aber das hätte er besser nicht gesagt.

“Herzinfarkt? Ich kann keinen Infarkt bekommen. Wer kümmert sich dann um Maddy?” Rodney fühlte seinen Puls und stellte wohl fest, dass er etwas erhöht war. “Okay, weiter blauer Himmel”, murmelte er vor sich hin. “Ich bin ganz ruhig, ich bin vollkommen ruhig.” Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss Rodney seine Augen und – nach seinem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen – versuchte er wohl angestrengt, sich in einen ruhigen Gemütszustand zu versetzen.

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wer auch immer Rodney Meditation beigebracht hatte, hatte zwar nicht vollkommen versagt, aber da gab es noch erheblichen Verbesserungsbedarf. Diesbezüglich musste er wohl irgendwann Teyla auf Rodney ansetzen.

“Hey, ich weiß was, was dich aufheitern wird.”

Rodney öffnete sein linkes Auge und schaute ihn missbilligend an. “Ach ja? Wurde Kavanagh gefeuert? Denn wenn nicht, wüsste ich nicht, was mich im Moment aufheitern sollte.”

“Ich weiß was viel Besseres”, lachte John, was Rodney veranlasste, auch sein rechtes Auge zu öffnen und ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde anzustarren.

“Jetzt rück schon damit raus. Und vielleicht werde ich dir dann vergeben, dass du dich in mein Leben eingemischt hast. Aber ich sag dir gleich, das wird nicht einfach für dich. Ich bin nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Dazu bedarf es schon so …”

“Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest, könnte ich es dir erklären. Du weißt, ich bin bei meinem Bruder gewesen. Wie hast du übrigens herausgefunden, dass er mein Bruder …?”

“Wenn du nicht sofort damit rausrückst, was mich aufheitert, dann bekomme ich wirklich noch einen Herzinfarkt”, fiel ihm Rodney ins Wort.

“Okay, okay. Ich sag’s ja schon. Achtung! Trommelwirbel!” Es machte John sichtlich Spaß, Rodney auf die Folter zu spannen.

“Sheppard!”

“Du wirst Chef der Forschungsabteilung.” So, das musste erstmal verarbeitet werden. John beobachtete erleichtert, wie sich der verkniffene Ausdruck auf Rodneys Gesicht zuerst in Unglauben, dann in Freude und zuletzt in ein kleines Maß an Selbstgefälligkeit verwandelte.

“Ich sagte deinem Bruder ja, ich bin das Beste was der Firma passieren kann.” Rodney dachte einen Moment nach und schien dann zu einer anderen Erkenntnis zu gelangen. “Aber was ist mit Zelenka? Und viel wichtiger mit Kavanagh?”

“So wie es mir Dave erklärt hat, ist Dr. Zelenka wohl absolut zufrieden damit, unter deiner Leitung zu arbeiten, weil ihm selbst die Laborleitung zu viel wurde.” Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Rodneys Gesicht. “Zu Kavanagh kann ich nichts sagen, aber ich denke, du wirst das schon mit der Zeit klären.” John hegte nicht die geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Rodney die Situation nach seinem Geschmack regeln würde.

John trat einen Schritt auf Rodney zu und wagte es erneut, Rodney zu umarmen. “Wirst du mir vergeben, dass ich mich in dein Leben eingemischt habe?” fragte John verführerisch an Rodneys Ohr. Er spürte, wie Rodney in seinen Armen schwach wurde. Er saugte sanft an einem Ohrläppchen und Rodney stöhnte genussvoll auf.

“Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst”, murmelte Rodney. “Das kostet dich so einiges.”

John löste sich irritiert von seiner Aufgabe, Rodney zu verführen. “Kosten?”

Rodney bemühte sich nun seinerseits, jede freie (für ihn momentan erreichbare) Stelle von Johns Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu übersäen. “Na zum Beispiel freien Schwimmunterricht für alle Zeit.” Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf Johns Mund. “Babysitter für Maddy.” Ein kleiner Biss in Johns Ohrläppchen. “Später dann vielleicht ein Surfkurs für Maddy.”

“Später”, flüsterte John und umarmte Rodney etwas fester. “Viel, viel später.”

Ende


End file.
